


Prove Your Right

by Cassiduh



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Marking, Swearing, Violence, dark chuck bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's in Brooklyn? Guess who's hot on her tail, and he's not happy she ran to the arms of another man. But I guess sometimes you just have to prove your right. Dair friendship. Dark Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was sitting around listening to my ipod when Hurricane by 30 seconds to mars came on and this idea came out from that inspiration. Dair is not my cup of tea so dispite what you might think this isn't a dair fic. It's more a really different look at Chuck and how he could be super controlling, who wouldn't be when everybody you love dies or is taken away from you. He does love Blair, she does love him. She loves Dan as a friend only! He kinda has a crush on her, but loves her as a friend too. if you have questions ask. Critique is welcome.

Blair's frantic knocking echoed through the small Brooklyn loft as she prayed Humphrey had decided to stay in as opposed to being in Manhattan at the Vanderwoodsen-Humphrey house."Please be there. Please, please be there." Her chestnut hair was soaked and her silk dress stuck to her skin from the raging storm outside, but it wasn't the thunder or lightening that had her heart racing. No, Blair was running, and the only place she could think to go oddly enough was the Humphrey loft.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Wearing only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms Dan rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pulled open the door. "Blair?" Oh thank God. She could tell by his shocked expression that she was indeed the last person he expected to find on his doorstep. Looking over his shoulder Dan glanced at the clock in the kitchen before turning back to Blair with confusion and worry written all over his face. "What are you doing here? At two in the morning no less?" While it was true that over the past few months she and Dan had become good friends Blair still adamantly refused to set foot in Brooklyn claiming she was allergic to tacky.

"I...I just...I didn't." Shaking her head Blair knew that he could see her shivering, she could only hope Dan would put it off to her being cold. The tightening of his jaw however proved that he knew that wasn't the case. Reaching a hand out to touch her hair Blair flinched causing Dan to stop eyes widened in shock at the reaction. Never would she have ever have flinched at his touch, she was Blair Waldorf, Upper East Side Queen B. No, something wasn't right, and he knew it. Any other day she would have done nothing more than slapped his hand away and complained that he was trying to contaminate her as if he had cooties.

Dan dropped his hand before he stepped back and pulled the door open further in silent invitation. "You're soaked. Let me get you a towel." Heading toward the bathroom he expected at least some snide comment on how she would probably chafe because of the steel wool he called towels, but he heard nothing except the click of the door being closed and locked behind her. Leaning against the now securely locked door she closed her eyes for a moment to try and calm her frazzled nerves. Blair made her way to the couch, feeling more herself she wrinkled her nose slightly at the questionable material. Is that Corduroy? Dan shuffled back into the living room yawning slightly holding a towel that looked suspiciously familiar to Blair. "Is that a D. Porthault Humphrey?" A slight laugh escaped Dan as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ya, Serena left one over here and after I tried it I just couldn't go back to the old ones." A hand shot up to cover the smile that spread across her face but it did nothing to conceal the laughter that escaped her lips. Smiling in return Dan lightly threw the towel at her and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. He was glad that he could make her laugh even when she was so obviously upset, and every chance he got Dan strived to put a smile on her beautiful face.

Blair began drying her hair shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. "And here I thought I would have to make do with a Sham wow. You are just full of surprises." Propping his elbows on his knees Dan's expression turned serious to which Blair's only reaction was a raised eyebrow. "Speaking of surprises Waldorf, you wanna clue me in as to what's going on?" The silence was so heavy Blair could feel it weighing on her, taking away her air. Wide brown eyes filled with tears as she struggled to breathe until warm comforting hands cradled her cheeks and a soft calm voice assured her that she was alright, that nothing would happen to her. Blair so wanted to believe that Dan was right, but he had no idea. Nobody knows what he is capable of. "Blair, please you're scaring me here." His sad brown eyes almost made her want to tell him everything. Almost. Instead, her dainty hands raised to his and she revelled in a touch that wasn't meant to hurt her. Even now, with tears running down her face, hair a mess, Dan could think of nothing he wanted more than to kiss the girl he once so dispised. "I can't get away Dan, I won't ever be able to get away."

Blair was too good at pretending, too good at pushing people away for them to see that she was still wearing long sleeved blouses and thick stockings in summer. That she moved slightly slower and no matter how hard she tried their was always pain in her eyes. Rarely would any of the food on her plate make it to her stomach, she was wearing away and nobody could help her. Not Serena. Not Nate. And no matter how much she wished he could, neither could Dan. BANG BANG BANG "Open this fucking door Humphrey! I know she's in there." Terror filled her eyes at the sound of his voice, and an almost instant understanding filled Dan's. Gripping his hands as tight as she could Blair whispered, "He's here. He found me."

The door rattled on its hinges as Chuck threw his body at it fully intending to break it down if Dan didn't open up. "You fucking prick I said open the DOOR!" Blair was holding onto Dan shaking her head pleading with him, "No no please no don't please don't." At that moment Dan wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Chuck for whatever it was that had made Blair so afraid that she was begging him not to open the door. She was Blair Waldorf she didn't beg. "Fuck off Chuck theres nobody here but me." Chuck ignored him calling out in a terribly sweet voice, "Blair, I know you're there sweety just open the door. I'm not mad, we can just go home and forget this ever happened. What do you think huh?" It was quiet for a moment before...BANG "You BITCH! What are you doing in there? You fucking little Humphrey HUH?" Dan shot up at this, and Blair had to scramble to keep him from the door. "Please Chuck please calm down nothing happened." Her words were broken by sobs as she tried to appease the one man who scared her. Dan looked at her incredulously not believing that Blair, Blair Waldorf would take somebody talking to her in such a way. "Tsk tsk I don't believe you B. See I know that your sweet honorable chivalrous Dan wants nothing more than a piece of ass." Shaking her head in denial Blair looked up at Dan to see just a hint of shame in his eyes. Chuck was right! Pulling away Blair couln't stand to touch Dan anymore. "No! Blair that's not true, not like he means it."

"Then how Dan? You thought what 'oh there's Blair she'll do for a quick roll in the hay'!" Backing towards the door she didn't even want to hear Dan's answer. "No! It's not like that at all Blair. Please don't leave with him." I wish I could believe you Dan, but even if I did it wouldn't make a difference. Before Blair could reach the door it burst open with the force of one Chuck Bass. "Stay away from her Humphrey. She's mine!" She cried out as Chuck gripped her arm too tightly. He had left his fingerprints embedded in her skin so many times she lost count but it never stopped hurting. "Get your hands off her Bass unless you want me to reintroduce you to my fist." An evil smirk spread across Chuck's face at the thought. Blair screamed, "NO" as she tried to grab hold of him. Shoving her away she hit the counter before falling to the floor in a heap. Dan was stunned by the sight, until Chuck shoved him. "What did you think that you, Hum Drum Humphrey could take her away from me?" Shoving him back Dan felt a slight sting at Blair's old nickname for him. Blair was still crumpled on the floor watching them, hoping that Chuck would just get tired of Dan so that she could convince him to leave with her before any real damage happened. "Chuck please, let's go. We can just leave, come on."

Dan glanced at Blair and that was all the opening Chuck needed, with a right hook to the temple Dan was unsteady on his feet. Raising his fists in defence Dan didn't stand a chance, Blair knew it and couldn't hold back her scream. "You don't love her, nobody loves her like I do." A shot to the solar plexus had Dan hunched over gasping for breath. "Tell me would you kill for her? Would you kill to keep her?" Punch after punch Chuck wouldn't let up even with Blair screaming in the background. "Stop! Stop it, you're killing him!" Running towards him Blair tried to pull Chuck away and only succeeded in getting smacked across the face and tumbling back towards the floor. Crawling back towards him Blair touched her hand to Chucks arm lightly and he paused looking at her with a sneer. "See Humphrey she just keep crawling back for more." I do, I just keep going back. I deserve this it's what i want. Wincing Blair lifted her eyes to meet his, "I'm sorry Chuck I didn't mean it really, let's go home. I'll make it up to you I promise." She could hear Dan's labored breathing, and didn't doubt that if he still had the capacity to talk he would be telling her not to leave with the monster before her. His bloodied hand grabbed her neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss that she returned in hopes that she could tempt him away from here. "Waldorf , no." It was faint, a whisper, but with a growl that proved he heard it Chuck started to pull away. Whimpering Blair pulled Chuck back nibbling on his bottom lip before scattering kisses across his jaw to his ear, "Please Chuck, you know I love it when you get all dominant." Looking down at a swollen bloody mess that was once Dan Humphrey Chuck smirked in triumph, "She's mine Humphrey. Always has been always will be. I think you should try and remember this conversation the next time you think you could ever have her." I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dan. Please forgive me, I can't be the girl you need. She watched as Chuck stood before her horrified by the red spatters that littered his white dress shirt, the blood of an innocent man. Chuck offered Blair a hand up with a look that dared her not to take it. Looking down in shame she took his hand, and walked away from the one man who thought she was worth fighting for and with the one man who would kill to prove his right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about the angst. Actually no I'm not, not really. Let me know if you have any requests, and it doesn't have to be this fandom.

She deserved what was happening to her, every bruise, every barbed insult, she had earned them all. She must have because if what Chuck did to her was wrong then surely someone would stop him. Dan tried to stop him. No, Dan is the reason he is so angry right now. The driver who never once looked in their direction while Chuck bellowed insults at her. The doorman to the palace who only ever offered a quiet greeting to Mr. Bass while holding the door open so that Blair could be more easily pushed and pulled towards the Bass suite. The maids that would clean up all the shattered glass, and set all the furniture right before leaving without a word. So he must be right, this was all her fault.

Blair was struggling to keep up with his long strides as Chuck kept a tight grip on her arm pulling her towards the limo waiting to take them back to the palace. When she stumbled in her attempt to catch up he didn't slow down to make it easier if anything he continued on a little faster. He couldn't understand why she just had to make everything difficult. She knew what made him angry, yet she just kept on pushing his buttons thinking their won't be any consequences to her actions.

The silence is worse than his screams, it means he is beyond words. Blair sat silently staring at the floor shaking in fear and anticipation of what was coming upon their arrival to Chuck's suite. Next to her Chuck sat with clenched fists trying to reign in his anger. He loved her so much, more than anything, more than everything. She just pushed him all the time, talking to other guys, interrupting him during meetings, making him look stupid because she knew something he didn't. Blair knew what made him angry and she just couldn't seem to help herself.

"Fucking bitch." it was barely a whisper but it was enough to cause Blair to flinch. "Chuck please. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." With tears in her eyes Blair let out a sob as the limo slowed to a stop in front of her very own Tower of London. Pulling her through the lobby by her wrist neither Chuck nor Blair saw the people around them stop and stare after them. As soon as the elevator doors closed Chuck shoved her away from him and directly into the glass wall.

The crunch of glass being cracked was ignored as Chuck straightened his suit jacket. Blair held on tightly to the railing as she tried to remain upright as Chuck walked out of the elevator and into his penthouse fully expecting her to follow. Staring at her distorted reflection Blair considered simply taking the elevator back down to the lobby and walking out of the Empire once and for all. Instead Blair touched the cut on her forehead with shaking fingers, slightly surprised when they were stained red. He had never made her bleed before. I can't let anybody see me like this.Leaving behind her thoughts of escape Blair made her way towards Chuck's room to get a change of clothes.

After pouring himself a drink Chuck drained his glass and grabbed the bottle instead. How dare she do this to me! Who does she think she is? I'm Chuck Bass! Slamming the bottle down he stormed towards his room where he knew she would be hiding out. Like she could escape me. The door was closed which caused an even deeper frown to cross his face. This was his hotel his penthouse his bedroom, if she wanted to close the door he was the one she needed to ask permission.

Inside the room, completely unaware of the anger she had caused with the simple act of closing a door Blair had slipped out of her dress and was staring at the full length mirror. Bruises were scattered along her ribs and thighs, all in varying shades from deep plum to a sickly yellow green. Her eyes were drawn to a patch of raised skin that lay just beside her right hip. The letters CB in swirling script.

Not even a week after he had first uttered the words "I love you" to her Chuck had gone into a rampage having caught her looking through pictures from when she and Nate had been at prom. While she had been thinking of everything Chuck had done to make that night perfect for her, he was convinced she was going to leave him for Nate again. He had only calmed down after searing his initials into her skin using a lighter and his seal stamp. She was branded, like cattle.

Chuck stared at the door for a moment before reaching out a hand to turn the handle. Locked. "Blair!" His fist sammed into the door with enough force to shake its hinges. "You know how much I hate locked doors." Blair had completely forgotten, so wrapped up in her own head, she thought nothing of the click the locking door. "I'm sorry Chuck. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." With a shaking hand Blair unlocked the door flinching back when it was immediately flung open. Before she could blink there was a hand wrapped around her neck and her back was slammed against the wall. "Who do you think you are?"

Blinking back tears Blair tried to push his hand away while struggling to breathe. "Running to little Humphry. What did you think would happen?" Black spots were spreading through her vision, Blair could feel herself losing conciousness. Just before she fell into the black abyss Chuck released his hold on her walking towards his dresser. Sliding to the floor coughing Blair couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

As she sat there looking alot like a broken doll Chuck turned back to face her a gun held loosely in his hand. "Get up." Scrambling towards the door Blair froze at the sound of Chuck cocking the gun. "I said get the fuck up." Turning back to look at the man she loved Blair shook her head not wanting to believe the monster standing there was him. "No, no, no." She just kept whispering that one word as he moved towards her pulling her to her feet by her arm. Chuck stared straight into her eyes gun pressed to her temple.

"Hey Chuck, man I'm starving let's get some food." Nate. He shouldn't be here. While Chuck was busy glaring at the doorway, Blair saw her opportunity to end this once and for all. "NATE!" Chuck's head snapped back to look at her slightly shocked that she would dare make a noise. There was no doubt that Nate heard her call and came running thinking Chuck was in trouble. What he saw was something he never could have imagined. Chuck had Blair's back pressed to his chest an arm wrapped around her neck gun still held to her head.

Nate could see all her bruises, evrything that se kept secret from him. From everyone. "Chuck, what are you doing? This is Blair, you love her." Puliing her closer as he saw Nate looking over Blair, Chuck wanted nothing more than to prove who it was that Blair belonged to. "That's right Nate she's mine, and I can do whatever the fuck I want with her." Blair knew she wouldn't be able to escape, she never had a chance. A small smile spread across her lips, closing her eyes Blair knew what was coming and wasn't afraid. No, she was ready.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency? Hello is anyone there?"

"CHUCK NO!"

Bang


End file.
